Blind
by Starswithfault
Summary: But, I want to know one thing. Why? Why he couldn't believe me? Why he couldn't believe I loved him more than anything in the world. Why couldn't he believe in my blind love? I guess I'll never know…


**Well, this is the first Fanfiction I've ever written so, naturally it's crap. Please, be gentle with me.(Bows) R &R plz…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't even own a laptop let alone Naruto. Why the fuck are you making an assumption like that? And I don't own the song. I'm really sorry but I forgot the songs and the singer's name. I'd really appreciate it if you would tell me.**

 **Warning: Bad Grammar, Lack of a proper plot etc…**

I turned around when I heard a loud rumbling. My heart was thumping. "Maybe "I whispered."Maybe it's him." With that, I ran towards the direction where the noise came from.

I was out of breath. My legs were hurting. But I didn't stop. I kept running. Suddenly I saw bright light and in no time I was standing in the light.

When my eyes adjusted in the light, I saw Sai looking at some place high. I followed his gaze. What I saw made my heart stop.

He… he was there, standing on the high ground. But I only could see his silhouette. He had gotten taller. His hair was longer than before. I blinked. I could see him now. I took in his appearance. There were very few similarities between him and his 13 year old self. But I didn't care.

"Sakura" he said. My breath hitched. He really has grown, hasn't he? I was too shocked to say anything. Maybe I just wasn't ready to see him just yet. I could only utter, "Sasuke…Kun."

I came to my senses when he jumped to attack Naruto. I told myself, 'he is a missing Nin. He cannot be trusted.' It'd kill me to hurt him. But I had no other choice. I had to do what I couldn't do back then.

 _I was young but I wasn't naive_

 _I watched helpless as he turned around to leave_

 _And still I have the pain I have to carry_

 _A past so deep that even you could not bury if you tried_

I couldn't stop him from leaving back then. It was my fault. If I could, we'd never be here. It wouldn't have turned out like this.

 _After all this time_

 _I never thought we'd be here_

 _Never thought we'd be here_

 _When my love for you was blind_

He left again. I, we couldn't stop him from leaving again. I've gotten stronger. Naruto trained with Jiraiya-sama for three years. We both did it for him, just to bring him back to us. But, even after all this, we couldn't bring him back.

Naruto was beginning to break down. I had to encourage him. No. I was only able to do that. He fought bravely for me while I stood in the shadows unable to do anything. I also couldn't ever make Sasuke see that I loved him blindly. I really am worthless.

 _But I couldn't make you see it_

 _Couldn't make you see it_

 _That I loved you more than you'll ever know_

 _A part of me died when I let you go_

…

 _I would fall asleep_

 _Only in hopes of dreaming_

 _That everything would be like it was before_

 _But nights like this it seems are slowly fleeting_

 _They disappear as reality is crashing to the floor_

I used to dream about those days when he was still here. When he and Naruto and Kakashi-sensai and me were a team. Those were soothing. They eased the pain for a while. So I longed for them. But they're disappearing now. So is the hope that those days will come back to us.

I had made up my mind. I'll let go of him. He is nothing more than a threat to the village now. So I'll kill him. I don't care if I love him blindly. I don't. I was foolish to love him in the first place. I'll force myself to forget him. I can't wait for him anymore.

But, I want to know one thing. Why? Why he couldn't believe me? Why he couldn't believe I loved him more than anything in the world. I guess I'll never know…

 _After all this time_

 _I never thought we'd be here_

 _Never thought we'd be here_

 _When my love for you was blind_

 _But I couldn't make you see it_

 _Couldn't make you see it_

 _That I loved you more than you'll ever know_

 _A part of me died when I let you go_

 _After all this, why_

 _Would you ever wanna leave it_

 _Maybe you could not believe it_

 _That my love for you was blind_

 _But I couldn't make you see it_

 _Couldn't make you see it_

 _That I loved you more than you will ever know_

 _A part of me died when I let you go_

 _That I loved you more than you'll ever know_

 _A part of me died when I let you go_

 **Constructive Criticisms are much appreciated.**

 **Flames will just be died out by my ultra Suiton jutsu…**


End file.
